Street Mouse
by Fae 206
Summary: After the Sultan's passing, life has become a lot busier for Aladdin and Jasmine but they've relied on each other to move forward. However, when Jasmine is affected by a curse which puts her in a commoner's body with no memory and only Al seeing her real form it's going to get a whole lot harder. Can Aladdin free Jasmine of this curse? What are they willing to risk to be together?
1. Chapter 1 - The Missing Flower

**AN:** This is my first Aladdin fic for ten years, wow. This is based off of the movies and not the TV show. Hope you guys enjoy it 😊

 **Street Mouse**

 **Chapter One – The Missing Flower**

Long days turned to even longer nights in the kingdom of Agrabah and Aladdin was getting more and more worried with each passing day. After the Sultan passed, things were getting a lot busier and he had had to adapt his life from that of the street rat to that of the new sultan. That was a shock for a guy who had only wanted to win a girl, a girl with these great eyes, heart. Still, there was one thing that linked everything together, survival and though he wouldn't punish those who were wealthy, he wanted to give the wealth to those who needed and stop people from starving.

He knew that a lot of people didn't really like him or think him any good in the role but others did. Either they had been first hand to see some of their heroism or they liked his policies and ways of thinking with everyone supporting one another. There was a motivation for him though and she hadn't returned from the previous night.

Ever since Sultan's death, Jasmine had been wandering. She was always so kind to the people of the kingdom, always blossoming with her smile and acting with empathy but she had become lost. Her mother had died years ago and she had grown up with her father and a tiger. Rajah hadn't given her the comfort that she needed and Al was finding that he didn't either.

He was worried about her. He knew that she had some street skills but not enough to survive out there for too long a period of time. He wished he had gone with her but she had asked to be alone. He had even sent carpet to look for her and there had been no result, same with Genie. Wow, he really did have some interesting friends.

He sighed as he sat out by the birdcages where she had found peace within herself when she was younger. They had gone through a lot during the time that they were together and he wondered whether he was helping people at all. He just hoped that he wouldn't be alone, a usurper of the throne. Well, sometimes he felt like a fraud anyway.

As he sat there with a bowed head, he felt his first real friend on his shoulder and laughed. Abu was a great distraction to keep him thinking of things other than what a disaster he would be. If anyone could be his cheerleader it was definitely Abu. "Hey," he grinned to the monkey. "So, you got bored of being inside amongst all those jewels and wanted to hang out here?" he joked and Abu nodded, staring at him and sniffing him. "Guess I'm not too much fun," he laughed before standing up and putting a hand on his back.

Abu jumped down to look at him and Aladdin laughed as he faced the monkey. Despite everything that had happened, here they were again, just the two of them. Aladdin heard a loud explosion like fireworks but there was nothing in the sky above him. He turned to the carpet before sighing, he had been warned not to get involved with solving the trouble on the streets anymore. He had been told that he could send people to do that but he was too valuable a person to lose.

It still felt as if he were a fraud despite his marriage status, he was surprised that a rumor hadn't formed of how he had been the one to dispose of Jasmine.

"Keep your head together, Al," he scolded himself. "Nobody said that she's dead. You can't let yourself think that way."

He heard a sound outside the palace and sighed, well he _had_ tried and yes they would probably sit him down again and try to remind him of the marriage vows he had accepted and that he had decided to take a more prominent role than when he lived on the street but something was outside the palace and he didn't want to risk there being something that had hurt Jasmine.

Rushing out of the palace and avoiding the guards. He managed to find the source of the noise and his eyes widened as there was an old woman there. How had she got through the guards? She definitely didn't seem capable of some quick acrobatic work. He stared at her and she walked towards him before he felt the guards rush between them.

"Sire, I must insist that you," one of the guards said before looking at another of the men. "Please escort this woman out of here. Make sure to get every guard on the perimeter, we can't face any other intruders," he ordered but Aladdin was more interested in the woman in front of him.

"You are…the diamond in the rough?" she asked him and Aladdin sighed. He really didn't like when people referred to him that way, too many bad memories but he nodded. This was more interesting than the people that the guards usually stop. "You have the eyes that will see," she said and reached out for his hand placing a green gem in them.

"Sire, you must give that to us," the second guard said but Aladdin had already picked it up. Magical objects were kind of his specialty after all. He turned the gem in the light and then looked back at the woman. As he held the gem up he saw that she was young and beautiful but then as he slipped it into his pocket she became the old woman again.

"Go to where you developed trust," the woman told him and Al looked at Abu who was staring at his pocket before nodding.

"Carpet!" he called out before looking at his new chief guard. It was hard to work with someone who hated you after all, "Take care of the palace, I will return as soon as possible," he told them before jumping on and going to the area that he used to call home.

…

…

As Carpet reached the place where you could view the palace's magnificent architecture, Al saw that there was a woman of his own age sitting there. She didn't look familiar to him but there was a lot that wasn't normal that he had gone through. He jumped off hating that he hadn't changed his clothes to fit in with the people around him. He was so conspicuous.

"Hello," he said as he approached the so-called street mouse. She looked at him and then dropped down into a formal bow before dropping to the ground. Aladdin stared at her. Who on earth was she?

"Please," he said to her as he knelt down opposite her. "Please don't do that, you don't need to be so scared of me," he said as his hand touched her spine and he felt some sort of familiarity there. Had he met this woman before? He tried to think of all the people that he had known but he couldn't place her. Maybe one of the women from the brothel?

"You…You are the sult-tan," she said and Al couldn't even place her voice. He just had this pull towards her as if he should believe anything she might say to him. He nodded and she bowed again but he pulled her up. However, as he did the gem fell from his pocket and he grabbed it. As he did, he held it up and saw his wife before him. He put it down to see the unfamiliar woman and then as he held it he saw.

"Jasmine?" he asked as he reached out to touch her cheek. What kind of sorcery was this?

"I'm sorry," she said and as he held the gem she sounded like herself, acted like herself, it was as if he were seeing two very different images. "I don't remember. I don't know. All I remember is darkness and the…the genies," she said and Al tilted his head.

"The genie?" he asked, "You mean, the genie that _we're_ friends with?" he asked and she looked at him before bowing her head and shaking it.

"You must have me confused," she said and Al watched her, horrified with what he was seeing. He didn't know what was going on but this woman had somehow sent him here and if this was Jasmine who had lost her memory, it was a good place for her to come to, somewhere they had shared a precious memory.

"I don't think I have you confused," he told her, "but…are you sure you don't know who you are?" he asked and Jasmine shook her head. Al sighed and put the gem down, adjusting his sight and trying to remind himself that this was his transformed wife. He put his hand over hers and lifted it so that they could make eye contact. "Do you trust me?" he asked and she looked at him, her eyes showing that she had some memory of those words, "Do you trust me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ye-Yes," she said and he kissed her hand as she froze.

"Then trust me when I tell you that I won't let anything happen to you. I mean it. I won't let _anything_ happen to you," he told her and when she nodded, he cupped her cheek kissing her. She looked at him in a frightened manner and Aladdin thought of his own past when he had been scared that he had been in love with the princess.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - Amal

**AN:** Thank you for continuing to read this fic. I hope that you enjoy 😊

 **Chapter Two – Amal**

How could Aladdin not be fearful given the situation that he now found himself in. Somehow, the genies had appeared in their lives again and he didn't mean his big blue friend. Still, Al had no idea if this was because of the genies wishes or because a genie had done it themselves. Weren't they supposed to obey and not be gigantic jerks? Okay, that was a bit too savage even given the situation.

He looked Jasmine over, she didn't appear to be hurt but she was still suffering internally, she must be. He gave a supportive smile and she threw herself to the floor to bow to him. The memory issue was going to be something that they'd have to work on together.

"You say that you have no place to go?" he asked as he knelt opposite her. He knew the feeling of being lost out on the streets and it had been Jasmine who had made his wishes come true as she had told him that she would be his wife and he would be her husband. This woman in front of him was a transformed Jasmine and socially speaking, she far outranked him.

"I can take care of myself," she said as she attempted to avoid eye contact and Al shook his head.

"That's not good enough for me," he replied and she closed her eyes and tried to bow again but he stopped her. "I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you," he repeated once again. "Therefore," the guilt was something hard to swallow as the next sentence came out of his mouth with what felt like a very unnatural flow. "I will offer you an opportunity to work for me at the palace."

Al couldn't help but feel even more pain as he saw the excitement and hope in her eyes. The palace had been her home and the sultan, her father. That was the place where she was supposed to be…not inside of this body. "So, what do you say? You want to come to the palace?"

"You would give a street mouse like me that opportunity?" she asked him nervously and it took everything inside of Aladdin to stop himself from sweeping her up in his arms and promise her that she would never leave her, that she was the most amazing person who had ever entered his life and she meant everything to him. She wouldn't understand that. He just wished that she would understand that.

"Yes. You should learn how to work within the palace," he said as he wanted to tell her the truth but he knew that if she really had lost her memories, he would scare her off. She needed to be comforted by him and encouraged to come to the palace of her own free will. As much as he wanted to protect her from the world, this was going to be difficult to explain to anyone.

"I will take your offer then, thank you," she said and Al went over to her. She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her and flinched as he put his hand on her back.

"I'll always protect you," he told her as she flinched again, "Even if you don't realize that I'm doing so."

…

…

"I don't understand what you're talking about, you don't know this woman's history, her background, you don't even know where your wife is the _proper_ ruler of our kingdom," one of Jasmine's advisers said and Al felt the prejudice against him in his voice but that didn't matter. He knew that there were people both inside and outside of the palace walls who loathed him and thought he had cheated his way into the position. All he cared about was Jasmine and in her given situation it fell on him to make the decisions.

"I am still _looking_ for my wife," Aladdin told the adviser, "Thank you for your honesty but I want for her to be given shelter here. If anything disappears or happens because of her then I will take the penalty for it myself. _When_ Jasmine returns, she will agree with me. She values my decisions."

The adviser bit her tongue and nodded, summoning the girl with a wave of her hand but Aladdin pushed his hair back and then turned to look at them.

"Wait!" he called out, "There's something important. I'd like to speak with her alone," he said and the woman came forward to him. The adviser nodded and left the room and Al moved over to her. For his own sake, he lifted the gem up and smiled as he saw his wife through its surface. She looked lost and scared and he wanted for her to be happy.

"I just realized," he said as he approached her. "That I've been rude enough to not ask your name. I find that I've moved this too far, you must have told other people your name."

"Amal," the girl spoke and Aladdin nodded to her.

"Amal," he said not able to keep himself from smiling as he heard the sounds of Abu entering the room. He gazed at her as if he were a teenager with a new crush and she moved nervously back. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. You lost your memories, right? Or it's that…"

"I can't access them," Amal told him before looking down sadly, "small colors, things register but I am lost. I am thankful for your kindness," she told him before he nodded.

"They will be able to set you up with a place to sleep," he told her before seeing her leave. He sat down and Abu came scampering up to him, looking at the exhaustion and pain on his face confused before looking in the direction that the woman had just come from. He looked at Aladdin, sitting on his lap before grabbing an apple from a bowl next to him. "Would you believe that that's actually Jasmine?" he asked his friend and Abu turned to him confused. "I really need to find Genie, maybe he'll be able to give me some information to turn her back."

…..

…..

The night had been filled with awkward dreams and the feeling of discomfort with too much space in the bed beside him. This wasn't the life that he had wanted. Even if he had found out that Jasmine was actually a homeless beggar when he had first met her, he would have done anything to give them a life together. The luxury and riches didn't mean anything to finding a girl like her, one of those girls that you only dare to dream of. He stood by the window, looking off into the night sky and then started laughing a little as he saw Genie pop out from the darkness and come to him.

"Hey, Al," Genie said as he raised an eyebrow, "Hope that this is some many conversation although I wouldn't mind sharpening my acting skills by performing a little Romeo and Juliet here, if you know what I mean," he laughed and Aladdin blinked. He didn't really know what Genie meant.

"What I'm saying is that I'm not really into kissing ya, Al" he explained and Aladdin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that works out well because I don't want to kiss you either," he said and Genie looked at him, studying him a little.

"Something's wrong, doctor please bring me the necessary medical equipment because something is wrong, something is not as planned," Genie continued and Aladdin shook his head. He looked at his friend before staring back at the bed.

"Genie, do you know anything about spells that could change people's identities," he said and Genie looked at him confused.

"Uh, you trying to tell me that you've forgotten this whole Prince Ali thing?" he asked, "I mean, I did some of my best work during that time, turned myself into numerous animals and people, different ages and genders and…"

"I mean someone human. Jasmine's been trapped in another body," he said and Genie looked at him confused. Taking out the small bag that had the gem safely in it, he showed it to his blue friend and Genie opened it carefully. He pulled back as if being blinded by the object.

"Woah, you've got yourself one big problem here, Al," he commented. "There might not be a way to bring her back but I'll see what I can find. The memories will be easier to bring back," he said and Aladdin blinked. That was what was most important, right? Her memories.

"I just want people to see the true her," he said and Genie looked at him before pulling out a pair of binoculars. "Uh, Genie, what are you doing?"

"Just keeping an eye out for the exclusive human known formerly as Jasmine," he joked as if hosting a nature documentary. Al shook his head and Genie looked at him.

"Go find her if you want but just look at her, let her get some rest," he told Genie who nodded and flew off only returning a moment later saying that she had left the palace. Aladdin whistled, bringing the magic carpet to him and despite it being the very early hours of the morning, jumped on hoping that he could convince Amal to stay.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** I am a Hippocrite **for reviewing Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 3 - Suffocated

**Chapter Three - Suffocated**

Flamingoes were starting to annoy him. Well, that wasn't technically true, it wasn't the flamingoes that were annoying him but it was the fact that Jasmine had seemed to disappear. However, since she wasn't dead, he could work with this. He just needed for Amal to fall in love with him and then by being in love with him, her mind would unlock and she would be Jasmine again.

He needed to focus on that. He needed to focus on proving his love for her, proving once again that he was worthy of her and of her choosing him.

"You know, Al," Aladdin heard Genie's voice and looked up, "You could be a bit more flashy. Dress up your appearance, I mean you're Sultan but you could still use some pop," he said and Aladdin groaned, rolling his eyes at this.

"You should know that I didn't make that wish just so that I could be the sultan of Agrabah," Aladdin told him before shaking his head. "It was all for her. If she was born someone who grew up on the street, I would have _stayed_ on the street with her. I can't help feeling that this is some type of punishment but from who?

"That beats me," Genie shrugged before looking around. "What you need is a replacement? Someone to rule the kingdom before you…"

"Jasmine would hate that if I didn't take responsibility," Aladdin told him before looking up at the sky. He really didn't want to think about flamingoes right now. "I mean, I should just face the truth. Jasmine is…well she's Amal for right now and unless I can break this curse."

"She is rather beautiful," Genie commented as though it were helpful and Al sighed.

"I don't know whether to admit to that or not. I mean, yes, she is attractive but that might be because I know that she's Jasmine. I don't think that I would be attracted to her were it not Jasmine on the inside. Still, these people don't understand that Amal is Jasmine, any wrong move and they'll accuse me of treason. Some people still think that I murdered her."

"I wouldn't listen to them, Al," Genie attempted to sympathize and Aladdin shook his head.

"I'm not. Listening to them wouldn't do me any good. I just need to find some way to break this curse or at least I need to find some safe place, some safe way to be around her." Al sighed as he sat down on a rock. He had done all of this so that he could be with her, he had a chance to be with her again but not without breaking everything that he had built. He didn't want to shake the foundations of Agrabah.

"Request her as your special, you know," Genie advised and Aladdin shook his head too.

"People already think that I'm not a legitimate ruler and that I only got this far because of Jasmine, which _is_ true, for me to suddenly be spending time with another woman would cause unease in the kingdom. I'd be as bad as Jafar was, a usurper to the throne. I can't let anyone see me that way."

"Fair enough," Genie nodded, "Then we'll start looking for a way out. I wish that I could help but this type of spell isn't one that I can break on my own. Maybe if I was assisted by the power of the lamp but no way am I giving up my freedom."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Aladdin quickly stated, "there has to be some way of breaking this," he said and Genie sighed.

"Well, good luck, Al," he shrugged, "That's all that I can say, good luck with whatever you choose to do. It can't be an easy situation for you."

Aladdin sighed. The sooner he sorted out this mental and moral dilemma the better.

…..

…..

It was near the evening when Aladdin had finally been able to locate Amal who had been working on the laundry and other household tasks with the other maids. He hated seeing her this way but he had to keep up the act. He had to make sure to use whatever he could to protect her even if it meant raising questions of his own loyalty and character.

"Hi," he said as he approached Amal dressed in more casual clothing. He felt better this way. Outside the palace walls he would have to dress the part but right here and now he wanted to show that he was just a down to earth guy…one that had found a magical lamp in a magic cave with a magic genie in it which had allowed him to get close to the true her.

"Your Majesty," she said as she dropped down into a bow on the ground and he knelt down before her. He shook his head and let his hand cup her chin before moving her up so she was sitting at level with him, she quickly bowed her head to avert his gaze.

"How is life treating you, Amal?" he asked as he wanted to slip the necklace with the gem on her again and see the true Jasmine. She looked at him nervously.

"You are truly kind to me. I am very grateful," she whispered and Aladdin shook his head.

"You don't need to treat me with such fearfulness," he told her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and no matter what body she was in that he would protect her. He wanted to tell her that in his eyes, their relationship hadn't changed but that was selfish of him.

"You are the sultan," she repeated, "It would be unkind not to do so."

Aladdin took a deep breath in before holding her hand, "Please come with me," he told her and she nodded, getting onto her feet and letting him lead her over to a lake with beautiful flowers floating on it. He noticed Rajah looking at them with great interest and trusted the tiger to not attack either of them. Rajah sometimes acted like a guard to Jasmine that nobody else could get close to but he had become more relaxed around Aladdin these days.

"Please take this," he told her as he held the necklace in front of her and Amal reached for it.

After observing the gem for a while, Amal shook her head. "I can't accept it. This gem is so beautiful. I don't think that I can accept such a gift from you," she said nervously and Aladdin sighed. He had to convince her to take it and then have her see her own reflection. If this worked out, she would realize that she was the queen, the real ruler only not seen as such because of sexist laws.

"I will wear it for a moment," she agreed with a smile and Aladdin slipped it over her neck. She blinked a little and got down coughing whilst her hands and knees were on the ground. She could feel it tighten around her neck but she crept forwards to the pond and saw her true reflection. "Al?" she asked in her regular voice before her coughs increased and Aladdin looked at her, the necklace was winding its way into her skin and choking her.

He took it off of her as quickly as he could and saw her panting for breath. She was in Amal's body now and Aladdin had taken a few steps backwards in shock of what he had done. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. "Amal," he told her quickly. "I am so sorry," he said before kneeling opposite her, "Are you okay? I wasn't intending to hurt you," he said but soon Rajah had approached them and was looking at Amal closely, he then pushed his head against her body.

"Don't worry," Aladdin said as he put a hand on the tiger's head, "He won't bite. He's quite tame."

"Aladdin?" Amal asked as she turned to him, letting her fingers run over her neck where the necklace had been choking her. "What is going on? Why are you acting as if I don't know you? Don't know Rajah?" she asked and Aladdin turned to her with a surprised smile, he laughed weakly.

"You're Jasmine, right?" he asked and Amal nodded before looking into the pond. This wasn't right. This wasn't her body.

"What happened?" she asked and Aladdin smiled weakly.

"You were put in a different body. You didn't know who you were, who I was. I'm relieved you're okay," he announced and Jasmine nodded slowly.

Was she okay?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are loved**


	4. Chapter 4 - Disguised

**Chapter Four – Disguised**

Jasmine turned to the palace. Nobody would ever believe her when she looked like this and that meant that she had to put her trust fully in her husband who people were going to believe used this to his advantage. She knew that Aladdin wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just jump at royalty and in trying to become prince Ali, his goal hadn't been for power and wealth but because he felt that that was the only way for the two of them to be together. He had done it out of love.

"I think that…I think we need to make this work," she told him as she thought about years ago when she craved her freedom. That was before she had met him, before he had shown her how much love one princess could receive. She definitely deemed him worthy because of his character.

"Aladdin," she whispered softly and he smiled, his eyes watching her. He wondered if anyone was watching this. He couldn't show that he was loving some other body despite the same woman being underneath, that would be disloyal to his new position. If only the Sultan hadn't died, they could run off together and try to break the curse.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked her as he crouched down beside her, "What made you this way?" He put a hand to her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jasmine kept her eyes focused on Amal's body and the tender way in which Aladdin was watching her. If she hadn't known it was her in the reflection, she would have been worried. She only wanted this man to look at _her_ in this manner.

"I wish I did," Jasmine told him before putting a hand to his chest and pushed him back gently. "We shouldn't risk anything. I'll take a place with the servants and we'll both try to figure out the answer."

Aladdin sighed, he bowed his head not liking the idea but he had to agree that it was the best for their subjects. He wanted to do his best to bring hope to those who didn't have the fortune of others, being seen as unfaithful and immoral would make all question him. "I don't like it," he argued and Jasmine stood.

"I don't like it either," she told him before taking a step back and bowed to him seeing the agony in his expression. He didn't want to be separated from her again and he hated this role reversal. He sighed and she smiled to him. "Al, you're the only person I have ever truly loved," she told him, "and I still love you now. Things will be all right, my love" she told him and Aladdin nodded.

He sat down and heard a couple of sounds from Abu and looked towards his old friend. "I've got myself in a mess here, right?" he chuckled. "Imagining me as the sultan and her as a commoner, I'd prefer it if it was the other way around," he said and Abu shrugged.

He didn't want to say it but he was happy with how things were right now. There was nothing within him that wanted to be turned into an elephant again.

…..

…..

Jasmine attempted to maintain her disguise as Amal. In her dealing with Jafar, she realized that she was quite talented at having others believe what it was convenient for her to believe and she had always wondered what it would be like to be among the servants in the palace. She hadn't been able to disguise herself in order to practice it before but it gave her more insight into what problems she could help with when she became Aladdin's queen again.

As Amal cleaned the floor in the hallway, she saw someone come and drop dirt on the area she had just washed. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Nobody ever insulted or disrespected a princess or a queen, it just wasn't done. It was a good thing for her to experience here.

She looked up at the servant girl, Adilah. Adilah had come from a middle income family, a daughter of one of the merchants until they were killed in a street fight. Jasmine had to respect her though. She wouldn't have known it but Aladdin had told her that the family used to look the other way when he needed food. He had been forced to steal to eat but they hadn't pursued him as others had. It was partly because of her family that he was alive.

Why that family generosity would morph into disdain though, Jasmine wasn't sure of the reasons.

"Why are you here?" Adilah asked and Jasmine turned to look at her. "He's smart, y'know. I mean, you should know that he's crafty, he managed to seek the throne for himself."

Jasmine paused trying to remain in character as Amal turned to Adilah. "You're speaking about the sultan?" she asked and Adilah laughed bitterly, "I have no interest in the sultan other than that he gave me this job. I have heard tales of him though."

"He's a good guy, he's always been a good guy," Adilah defended and Amal nodded, not saying anything in response. "He's not looking for concubines."

"Good," Amal nodded, "He gained power through marriage, didn't he? Wouldn't it cause unease throughout the kingdom were he to focus on other women. Besides, the princess is beautiful and -"

"The princess is naïve," Adilah said and Amal blinked in surprise, "She is kind and speaks well of others. She does care about all of the people she rules over but she was spoiled by her father. She has no idea how it is to struggle and exist in the real world. She doesn't have the skills that the sultan has."

"Ah," Amal nodded. Jasmine did have to admit that that was true and she _did_ regret it. Although she enjoyed the life that she now had, she had wanted to blend in with everyone else and understand the lives of others. She had never had that opportunity because her father had doted on her, loved her. She was not ashamed of his love because he had wanted to help others. It had been Jafar who had wanted to concentrate the power and order the guards to not show mercy.

"So you agree," Adilah said and Amal nodded.

"Some of the things that you say are true but you should show a little more respect to those who are ruling this kingdom," she said and Adilah rolled her eyes. "How about the sultan? You seem to respect him."

"I have loved him since he was a boy," Adilah told her and Amal stared at her. "He's going to get tired of this life and I hope that somebody did murder the princess so that I may be with him. He will never look at someone like you in that way."

Amal sighed, somebody wanted her to be dead? She was surprised and troubled to hear that but she wouldn't repeat it to Aladdin. Any man could be bent to anger when their love was threatened and Jasmine didn't want to have people feel that he didn't have the disposition of a sultan. "He'll never look at anyone but the queen that way. She's a queen, not a princess."

Adilah rolled her eyes, "You're not his type," she said and Amal nodded before cleaning up the dirt that was covering the ground. So there were women here who were attracted to the man who had obviously given her his whole heart. She didn't want to punish them but she would keep an eye out for them when she returned to her own body. She didn't want to cause anyone pain but maybe there were ways of relocating them.

Would it be wrong for her to use this time to spy on the people within the palace and in that feel more able to rule alongside her dashing, adventurous, and magical prince.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ultimate Sacrifice

**AN:** Really new twist in this that I love but kind of out of nowhere

 **Chapter Five – The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Was it right to still be here? Aladdin had absolutely no idea what the answer to that question would be. He was said to be the sultan but that wasn't who he had grown up to believe he would become. Yes, he had beliefs that surpassed being a street rat but this was the opposite effect. He had only wanted to be the sultan in order to be with Jasmine who he let rule over him. Maybe their country wanted him to be the one in charge but he would always follow her lead. This was what she had been born to do.

He stood with his back against the wall as he listened to the guards, especially Razoul.

"You should have known that this would have happened. That street rat is nothing but a criminal. Jafar would have been far better despite how power hungry he was. He at least had plans on how to rule this kingdom." Razoul commented and Aladdin rolled his eyes. The head of the guards would always dislike him. It was only Jasmine who kept him from hearing these comments.

"Princess Jasmine was strong and capable, she would have made a better ruler than either of them," the other guard said and Razoul grunted.

"True but if the queen is dead then we would have to kill that monster for treason."

Aladdin sighed, making sure he wasn't heard and edged away from where they were having their conversation. Yes, he had been a thief and he had manipulated many situations but he had been called a diamond in the rough for a reason. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wished he could change things but the only possible way could be for Genie to get involved but he had said that he wouldn't be able to break this type of a curse.

"Genie," he whispered hearing the sadness in his own voice, "Can you hear me?"

There was silence and Aladdin closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He just wished that he _could_ be heard. He would give anything for her, even his own freedom but that wasn't something that he could just do. He sighed. He wanted her to be happy but he doubted that this was making her happy.

"I wish you could hear me," he said and the saw a puff of blue light appear before him.

"Are you all right, Al?" Genie asked and Aladdin finally smiled upon seeing him. Hopefully at least some of the burden of this curse could finally be lifted. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good," Aladdin replied honestly and Genie hummed. "I mean, it's Jasmine. I don't want to leave her all alone but I don't know what I can do to change this. My skills aren't good enough. I have the skills needed to survive so I can help her that way but if only I had some kind of…power. The types of powers of a genie or a sorcerer."

"You don't want to go down that road, Al," Genie told him as he looked at him sadly. They both knew what had happened to Jafar during the battle for the safety of Agrabah. There was phenomenal cosmic power but there was also an 'itty bitty living space'. "You try to become a Genie and poof, your relationship is gone forever. All those things that you worked so hard for."

"If it brings Jasmine back, it's worth it," Aladdin sighed. Seeing her happy, even in the arms of another, was much better than not having her as the queen, not seeing her in power and with the confidence she usually had. Amal was still gorgeous but he missed looking at his wife. Even if he couldn't be with her physically, he just wanted to see her strong and capable.

Genie looked at him with pain in his eyes. He gently lifted Aladdin's chin and looked at him. "There is a way, Al, but I don't want to see you go through it. Listen to me, there are other ways of resolving this problem. You don't need to do this. I don't want to see you locked away forever."

Aladdin turned to him. "I'll accept my fate. Trust me, I'll be okay, as long as _she_ is," he commented and Genie watched him. Aladdin had enough love in his heart for her to turn her back but for him to remain in his current position would be impossible. The only way that he would be able to return back to a human form would be for the holder of the lamp to wish for him to become human but it was against the rules for that to be explained to the owner.

"Do you have the power to do that?" Aladdin asked and as much as Genie hated it, he nodded. Pointing a finger, Genie took a deep breath and covered his eyes. He couldn't witness this happen. He saw carpet and Abu watching them and he started to dislike himself even further. It wasn't until the rattle of a new golden lamp that he could finally witness the situation.

Genie had spent so many years in the cave of wonders until he had developed a friendship. He didn't want for Aladdin to experience the loneliness which he had.

….

….

Amal had snuck off without anyone seeing her and had gone to see Rajah who still loved her. She pet the tiger which she had raised since he was tiny and she could carry him around. "I don't know what to do," she said as she wrapped her arms around the tiger. "Thank you for being here, my friend," she said and Rajah purred. He rubbed his head against her, still wishing to protect her. He had always been protective of her but he trusted Aladdin to care for her now. He would always be there but maybe she needed someone else too.

Amal stood up shakily before collapsing onto the ground. Her body started changing and her new form started to change into her old. She didn't understand it but she felt weak. She nervously knelt up as Rajah approached her cautiously.

"I don't understand," Jasmine said as she looked at her animal friend. "Rajah, I don't understand but…do you think that Aladdin broke the curse?" she asked and Rajah rubbed his head on her chest before seeing Abu and Carpet coming towards them. Jasmine looked at them and saw Abu's very troubled expression. She noticed that his tail was curled around a lamp very similar to the discarded one that Genie had been freed from.

Jasmine put her hand on Abu's head as she took the lamp from him. Had Genie sacrificed himself in order to save her? Had he done it for Aladdin? She bowed her head before looking at the lamp and saw Abu gesture that she should rub it. Jasmine looked at him before hearing a few voices behind her. She carefully held the lamp to her side and Abu looked at her panicked that she wasn't rubbing it.

"Please keep this safe for me, Rajah," she told him and the tiger took it in his mouth. They hadn't known before that only a human could rub the lamp but had found out when Abu tried desperately to free his best friend.

"Queen Jasmine," one of the women said who she had been in the servant's quarters with. "You're back. Come, sit down, you must have something to drink, something to eat."

Jasmine nodded slowly as she saw Rajah wrap a paw around the lamp hiding it from sight. "Thank you," she said before following them. Abu attempted to snatch the lamp away but the tiger was doing his duty and tucking it into his body as close as possible.

"Do you need something? Anything?" the servant said and Jasmine looked around.

"I would like to see how my husband is doing," she said. She knew that he would have done anything in his power to save her. She just would never expected what he had done and what he had sacrificed for her. However, in Aladdin's eyes, even if he could never be with her again and she found happiness with somebody else, he had protected her. That was what mattered most to him and he had time to think about that from inside the cramped interior of the object.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
